Can't Buy Me Love
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: In order to make Artie jealous, Tina hires Mike to be her “boyfriend”… But when she finds herself falling in love with him, she begins to wonder if making Artie jealous is really the point anymore. Mike/Tina, with SLIGHT Artie/Tina….
1. Prologue

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, obviously…

**Summary: **In order to make Artie jealous, Tina hires Mike to be her "boyfriend"… When she finds herself falling in love with Mike, she begins to wonder if making Artie jealous is really the point anymore. Mike/Tina, with SLIGHT Artie/Tina….

**A/N: Lately I've been falling in love with the Mike/Tina pairing… So, I hope you guys enjoy this! :D**

**Prologue**

Tina looked at Artie with sad eyes.

Mercedes followed her gaze.

"Girl, what happened between you two? You used to be together 24/7 and now you two barely even speak…"

Tina watched Artie wheel himself over to sit at the lunch table by the kids in Jazz Band before she answered. "N-nothing… Well, I mean, we…. I-I… We had a fight…" Tina looked down.

"What was your argument about?" Rachel inquired.

"I-it's personal…" Tina said, looking back up at her friends. "Basically, he hates me now…"

"Artie could never _hate_ you, Tina… For a while there, I thought you two were gonna get together or something." Mercedes said.

Tina's face fell. "Well… Y-you know… I-I…"

Rachel frowned. "Maybe you should try talking to him… I mean, Artie seems like a very understanding person, I'm sure you two could work it out."

"I've tried… He won't listen."

"Well then, girl, you're going to have to show him what he's missin'." Mercedes grinned.

"H-how?" Tina asked.

"We're going to have to get you a boyfriend."

"But, how could we do that? W-we can't just hire someone to go out with me."

Mercedes' grin became wider, and more mischievous.

"Mercedes, I agree with Tina, you can't do that! It's wrong and disgusting and… It's just plain wrong!" Rachel argued.

"Look, Tina, do you _want _Artie back, or what?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess, yeah…"

"But this is the wrong way to approach the situation! You can't-"Rachel started, but she paused a moment, looking at her friends. She rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine, but who are you going to hire?"

"I have an idea." Mercedes smiled as she looked over at the lunch table full of football jocks.

Tina sighed. "Like any football player would ever date me…E-even if he got paid."

"Fine… What about any of the guys in Glee?"

"Kurt's a definite no, Finn's in l-love with Rachel," Rachel blushed. "Puck wants Quinn, and Matt's going out with Brittany…" Tina said.

"Matt and Brittany… Since when?" Rachel asked.

"Uh…Since last week when Mike and Brittany b-broke up." Tina answered.

"That's perfect!" Rachel said.

"What's perfect?" Tina asked.

"Mike!" Mercedes said. "You _have_ to ask him, he would so make Artie jealous!"

A blush crept its way up Tina's cheeks. "Do you really think Artie's the jealous type?"

"Girl, _all_ boys are the jealous type…"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, but I have a b-bad feeling about this…"

If only Tina had known how absolutely right she was…

---

Tina walked into the choir room, seeing Mike sitting away from the rest of the club, moping.

This was her chance…

She walked over and sat beside him. "H-hey, Mike…" She said, putting on her brightest smile.

"Tina." He said, looking down.

"How are you doing? I heard about you and Brittany…" Tina touched his shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine, but if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone." He saw her face fall, and added, "But really, thanks for coming over here to talk to me and everything. I just can't really deal with any of this right now."

Tina almost gave up right then and there. She was most definitely regretting her decision by now, but she had to do this. She _needed_ to have Artie back in her life, and by now she was convinced that this was the only way to do it.

"I-I-I… I'll go, but I need to ask you a favor, Mike…" Tina said.

He looked at her. 'What is it?"

"I can't believe I'm asking you this… Mike, I need you to be my fake boyfriend."

"What? Why?"

"I need to make Artie jealous… I'll pay you or something, I s-swear… But you're my last hope… I couldn't think of anyone else who do it…. Please?"

"Okay." Mike said.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Tina said.

"Yeah, but I won't do it for free… I have a high price." Mike said.

Tina nodded.

"And I'll only do stuff like hand holding, any kissing's going to cost you extra…"

Tina smiled. "That's a better offer than I expected… So, I'm guessing w-we're not going to be seen together in public… Like, with your football friends and stuff?"

"No, that's the only reason I'm agreeing. The guys have been teasing me about Britt dumping me for Matt lately… I thought this might shut them up a bit."

"Yeah, dating 'Stutterfly' will really shut them up…" Tina muttered under her breath.

Mike gave her a soft look. "Plus, this might make Brittany jealous too…" He said, changing the subject.

Tina nodded once more as Mr. Schuester entered the room.

Mike grabbed her hand.

She looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

Maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad…

---

**So did you like it? Should I continue? Review, please! :D**

**emaleelilac**


	2. Chapter One

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Disclaimer: **I used to own Glee, but I'm a terrible gambler, and I lost it to Ryan Murphy, along with my house, my Hello Kitty nightlight, and the aglets that go to my favorite Spongebob shoes. O:

**A/N: **I hope you guys are liking this story, because there's a lot of cool stuff I'm going to have happen. (Well at least _I_ think it's cool.) And if you have any ideas, please let me know, and I'll consider them. And if I end up using your idea I'll give you credit, I promise. *does crossies* Heh, anyway, I'm talking too much, here's chapter one. :P Oh and P.S., I started writing this fic waaaay before the back nine came out, so for the record, they're still playing football and stuff like that. O.o)

Tina bit her lip as the other Asian led her through the cafeteria.

"Mike, what are we doing?" She asked, feeling lost.

They reached a table occupied by football players and cheerleaders. "We're sitting." He pulled her down beside him quickly.

Tina looked down at her lunch tray, trying not to meet the eyes of the popular kids, who were no doubt already whispering awful things about her.

"Hey, Tina." Brittany smiled, although it looked less than sincere.

"H-hi." Tina took a bite of chicken, careful not to let her eyes leave her food.

Mike looked at her for a second, then took her hand. "You guys know Tina, right?"

They all confirmed that they _did _in fact know Tina, even if it wasn't on a totally personal level. Well, if you were going to be literal, the most interaction they had ever had with her was the usual slushie facial when they saw her walking down the hall, and the occasional "Stutterfly" insult that they would throw in to add to the fun.

"Well, we're dating now." He removed his hand from hers and threw his arm around her, pulling her closer. He eyed his fellow football players. "Got any problems with that?"

"You guys would have cute, Asian babies... But I kind of thought you were related." Brittany said.

Mike looked down at his lap, annoyed by her lack of jealousy, and slowly took his arm off Tina's shoulder.

Tina's heart fluttered as his arm brushed her back. What was going on? She didn't have feelings for him, she couldn't. Could she?

No. She shook her head. It wasn't possible. He was _Mike Chang_, one of the _most popular_ boys in school. She would just be wasting her time. Besides, she liked _Artie_. That was the only reason she was doing this… At least, it was _supposed_ to be the only reason.

She tried to shake off all the confusion, and she mustered up all the courage she had to look up, and speak.

"Y-yeah. Mike and I are going out." She nodded, and played with her gauntlet, trying not to meet their eyes.

A million things they were probably thinking flashed through her mind: _What's _**he** _doing with _**her**_? Stutterfly? Why waste his time on _**that**_? Ew, he's way too good for that _**ugly**_. Let's see how long this lasts. _

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Brittany clapped, as she shifted under Matt's arm.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

The bell rang. Mike looked down at his invisible watch. "Well, we better get going. See you in class." He grabbed Tina's arm and hauled her out of the crowded lunch room.

"We still have like, fifteen minutes left to eat." Tina argued. "That was only the first bell."

"Well, obviously that wasn't working." Mike shot back angrily. "She didn't even care. She was effing _happy_ for us. _Happy_. Ugh. I _hate_ her." He took a breath. "No I don't. I love her. Everybody does. You can't freaking _help_ it." He put his head in his hands.

"Mike…" Tina said softly. "It's okay." She patted his back, unsure of what else she could do.

He looked up at her. "Sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be – I shouldn't have… Do you want to go do something? I need to get my mind off of all… this."

"Well, sure. But what would we do? We're kind of in school right now…" She looked around the empty hallway.

"What, you've never ditched school before?" Mike asked.

Tina shook her head 'no'.

"Come on, let's go…" He took her arm once again as he dragged her out of the school.

~//-*^*-\\~

"I've never been here before." Tina said as she followed Mike into the little ice-cream parlor.

"Yeah? My uncle owns it. I used to bring Britt here all the time when we were… You know." He replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up, I really didn't know…" She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay, Tina, really. I don't mind. She hated ice-cream anyway. All she did was complain about how she wanted to go to the pond at the park and feed the ducks. She didn't really like spending time with _me_…"

"You loved her, didn't you?" Tina looked at Mike with soft, sad eyes. "I know how you feel, I feel the same way about Artie."

"What ever happened with you two?" He asked as he looked through the many flavors of ice-cream.

"Just… Stuff. I-it's really personal." Tina's eyes wandered to the door, and then back to the counter they were now standing at. "I think I want a chocolate ice-cream cone. Two scoops."

Mike nodded. "Got it. Excuse me?" he caught the attention of a red-haired, brown eyed employee.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked.

"I'll get a chocolate ice-cream cone; two scoops, and a medium vanilla milkshake, please?"

"Coming right up." She grabbed a cone and started scooping chocolate ice-cream into it. "Shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Mike replied.

"Touché." She nodded, handing Tina her ice-cream. "You can go sit down, I'll have your shake done in a minute, Mike."

"Okay. Thanks, Lane." The two Asians sat at a table by the window.

"Who was that?" Tina asked, taking a lick out of her ice-cream.

"Oh, that's my cousin, Lane. She's cool. She used to go to Carmel, but she dropped out recently."

"Oh?" Tina pretended to be interested.

"Yeah." Mike replied as Lane came out with his milkshake.

"Here you go. Need anything else?" She asked, eying Tina.

Mike shook his head.

"And who's this? New girlfriend? You sure go through 'em fast, don't ya, Mike?"

Mike blushed. "Shut up."

Lane laughed and walked back behind the counter.

"Oh, she's lovely." Tina commented sarcastically.

"Isn't she, though?" Mike grinned.

Tina looked out the window and saw a man in a wheelchair, and she stiffened, thinking of Artie.

Mike followed her gaze. "You're going to get him back, Tina. He's crazy about you. Just you wait and see."

She shrugged.

"And you don't have to pay me for today. We spent it around my friends, not yours_. You're_ the one paying _me_ to make Artie jealous, I shouldn't be using you for Britt."

"It's okay, really. I don't mind." Tina said, and part of her really meant it.

No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't logical. It wasn't right.

"Cool." He replied, and her heart melted.

What the hell?

She looked up at Mike, his glowing brown eyes, his bright smile, his – no!

She was falling for Mike Chang…

And there was nothing she could do about it…

Or was there?

**A/N: **So? Thoughts? I know, not the best, but it's a start! And sorry about Lane, I hate OCs too, I just… yeah. :/ This is probably the only chapter she'll be in. Anyway… Review, pleeeeaase? Thanks. :3

-**Ema Jean**


End file.
